


Vastra's Little Ape

by Figment81



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Kinky, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she was a warrior Vastra had a pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vastra's Little Ape

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a departure for me, particularly with this pairing. I was in a bit of an odd mood when I wrote this be warned. 
> 
> Not mine I just enjoy playing with them

When Vastra was young not long before she started her warrior training it became somewhat common for Silurian's to keep pets. Small raptors were popular but occasionally mammals were kept as well. Vastra had no intention of getting a pet. It didn't seem dignified for a future warrior and it felt odd to be 'playing' with species she ate as food. All that changed when she found a trader mistreating a bunch of adolescent apes, herself and her companions bought them all and Vastra found herself the owner of a small dark haired ape. She refused to name it just referred to it as 'little ape.' Without intending to she became quite attached to the loyal creature. When she eventually set her free in what was essentially a nature reserve (an area where hunting was banned, as scientists were researching the species found there) Vastra missed her but it would have been inappropriate to take her pet along to warrior training, besides her companions would have been disgusted if they realised what she had taught her ape to do. 

It all started off innocently. The little ape would giggle and squirm if Vastra touched her sides when she was sat on her lap being petted. It was a happy sound which Vastra liked to hear so she tried to encourage it while she trained herself at the same time, she used her tongue to tickle the ape being careful not to use her venom as a test. The little ape giggled, until squirming to move away brought Vastra's tongue into contact with her nipple then she gasped. Curious the lizard licked first one then the other nipple producing gasps and moans from the little ape. Vastra had moved on to exploring the nipples with mouth and hands when she realised her lap was getting wet, about to correct the ape for having an accident when she had been trained she scented the air and found the moisture was not from the source she had expected. Spreading the little ape's thighs the moisture was evident. She kept exploring the ape's breasts with her hands but manoeuvred her tongue between the ape's legs, tunnelled deep within to the source of moisture with the tip whilst further up the length rubbed against the bundle of nerves found there. The little ape moaned and quivered in her lap and Vastra could feel the ape's internal muscles as they grasped at her tongue until she tensed then shook violently then relaxed. Vastra saw no reason to stop what she was doing and the cycle repeated a few more times until the little ape went limp in her arms. Checking it was nothing more than overstimulation Vastra cradled her in her arms and moved to her bed. 

Vastra was somewhat ashamed to find she wasn't unaffected by her exploration of her little ape. She removed her clothing until she was as naked as her little ape and settled her pet on her chest as she started to return to herself. Vastra made sure she was fully awake then took her paw and placed it against the scales between her own legs, showing her little ape how she liked to be stroked. The lizard returned to gently stimulating her pet to encourage her to continue. She allowed the little ape to bring her to satisfaction several times and rewarded her pet with a final climax. When they were done the little ape curled up and fell asleep on Vastra's chest. 

For the remainder of the time Vastra kept her pet they continued to explore and stimulate each other and she learnt the pleasure of a moist tongue against her scales amongst other things.


	2. Vastra's Modern Little Ape

Jenny's fate was sealed the night Vastra saved her the moment she saw her eyes, they were the same as the little ape's. As she remembered her little ape being abused by the trader she finished off Jenny's attackers. The modern ape had become her maid but Vastra could barely bring herself to look at her because the reminder was so strong. After weeks of arguing with herself the lizard decided to ask for what she wanted and if the ape refused well she had other options. 

"Jenny."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"When I was young before I trained as a warrior, I had a pet ape. You remind me of her. I would like to spend a day with her likeness again."  
"You want me to be your pet?"  
"For one day. No one will see you, we will bar the door and admit no one. If I do anything you object to I will stop and we will never mention it again." Jenny thought for a moment. The request was very unusual but so was everything with the lizard and Jenny was intrigued about being petted by her mistress.   
"Alright ma'am. I'll do it."  
"Tomorrow after breakfast bathe and meet me in the conservatory."

The following morning Jenny was surprised to find her mistress already up and dressed in her Silurian outfit when she brought her breakfast. Once Jenny had cleaned up she bathed as requested and went down to the conservatory.   
"Pets do not wear clothing." Jenny's eyes widened as she realised what was expected of her, she almost stopped everything there but she should have known this was required from the start. The maid removed her dress, then her bloomers and finally her shift. It was warm in the conservatory but she still shivered.  
"Come here and sit on my lap. Don't talk but that doesn't mean you have to be silent. I never named my pet, she was just little ape and so shall you be today but remember to speak up if you want me to stop." Jenny didn't reply and just went to sit on the lizard's lap. Vastra encouraged Jenny to snuggle into her and began to stroke her maid's hair. 

As the girl started to relax the lizard began to move her hands over the maid's sides, gently tickling her, careful to avoid scratching her with her claws. To Vastra's delight Jenny giggled and squirmed on her lap. Vastra brought her tongue into play continuing to tickle the girl whilst her hands moved down to the maid's thighs. The lizard flicked her tongue over a larger area and hit one of the maid's nipples as if by accident. The girl stiffened and Vastra feared she would ask her to stop but no complaint was forthcoming. The lizard targeted the nipple again and was rewarded with a moan. Satisfied that Jenny wasn't going to object to the breast play, Vastra brought hands and mouth into her exploration, she suckled one breast as if she was a nursing infant while her fingers tweaked and pulled the other nipple. The maid was moaning wantonly and the lizard paused for a moment to scent the air, happy with the result she spread the girl's legs and licked at the moisture she found there. Jenny was far too aroused to consider objecting. Vastra sought out the sensitive bundle of nerves she knew was contained within the wet folds and flicked her tongue over it repeatedly, she would have liked to plunge into the source of the moisture but she had spent enough time around these modern apes to know there were implications surrounding penetration and she didn't want to trespass. The hands at her breasts and the tongue on her clit were more than enough for Jenny and she experienced an explosive orgasm. The lizard didn't stop and Jenny came again and again, it was all becoming too much and if she could have found her voice she would have begged for a break. Finally the stimulation became too much and she passed out. 

Vastra gathered her maid in her arms, brought her to her own bed and laid her down gently. The lizard was surprised to see her lap was soaked, this little ape was clearly very juicy. The damp trousers were soon removed along with the rest of her clothing and Vastra joined her maid on the bed, encouraging the girl to rouse herself.   
"Little ape I have given you much pleasure. Now I would like you to please me." Vastra wouldn't force the girl to reciprocate, if she spoke up now they would stop as promised. The lizard took the girl's hand placed it on the soft scales between her legs. Once she was sure Jenny intended to continue she showed her maid how she liked to be touched, gently rubbing circles around the scales. Vastra hissed with appreciation as the maid's tentative ministrations brought her to climax.   
"Little ape I would enjoy your tongue against my scales." The lizard placed a hand on the girl's head and encouraged her to where she wanted her. As a moist tongue lapped in the same pattern fingers had previously traced, Vastra was surprised how quickly she was brought to a second orgasm. The lizard and her little ape spent the rest of the day pleasuring each other with only occasional breaks for nourishment. That night found Jenny curled up on Vastra's chest having fallen into an exhausted sleep. The lizard held the girl to her and allowed sleep to overtake her as well. 

 

Vastra awoke on the edge of orgasm with her maid's head between her legs.   
"Jenny! What are you doing? We agreed you would be my pet for one day only."  
"If all you want is your little ape, I'm happy to be her for you occasionally but if you want your maid to warm your bed I'll wake you up like this every morning." It didn't take long for the mistress of the house to make a decision, without giving a verbal response she merely placed a hand on the maid's head and encouraged her back to her task.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with the tenses in this so if anyone spots something glaring please let me know


End file.
